DK Palace/Library/Lemmy's Land/The True Ultimate Show by BigM/Page2/Page3
Chapter 3: Recruitment Sub-section 1: Adventures in Flipside Toad: Okay, this looks like the place. Toadette: Good. I was getting tired of walking. Toad and Toadette had arrived in Flipside. Merlon: Oh! Mushroom people, how may I help you? Toad: Hi, sir. I'm here to fulfill a request by Luigi. Merlon: Luigi? Ah! I haven't seen that gentleman in years! Toad: I... need to know the location of an O'Chunks, a Mimi, and a Nastasia? Merlon: Of course. I'll contact them immediately. You're welcome to go mingle until then. Toadette: What do you say, Toad? Toad: Fine. Let's mingle. Toad and Toadette made a mistake though, since they had never been to Flipside. Instead of going down the elevator they went in a door... a door that led directly to... 7-1: The Underwhere Toadette: Where are we? Dead Guy: You are in the land of ended games... the Underwhere! Toad: T-the Underwhere? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Toad ran around frantically. Toadette: Sheesh... Chill out, Toad. We can just go back the way we came! She reached for the door but... it was gone. Toadette: Oh... I hate my life. Toad: Afterlife is more like it! How do we get out of here? Dead Guy: Go see Jaydes. She can send you back to Flipside. Toad: How do we find this... Jaydes person? Dead Guy: Just keep going straight until you reach the River Twygx. The guy will then allow you across the river, and you'll see Jaydes. Toadette: This place is so eerie! C'mon, Toad! Let's go! The two began to run forward. They stopped at the River Twygx. Toad: Um... excuse me. May I use this ferry to get across? Ferry Guy: Why? Toadette: W-we need to see Queen Jaydes... about t-this Dimentio thing. Ferry Guy: Ah. Yes. Come aboard. Toad and Toadette climbed upon the boat. They began to sail. Ferry Guy: Oh, and here is a seatbelt for you. He tied a chain to Toad's ankle. Ferry Guy: There's only one. So I'll have to handcuff the two of you together. He handcuffed them. Ferry Guy: Oh... and one more thing. He picked up Toad and threw him overboard. Toad: OH NOOO! This isn't a seatbelt! T-this is a weight! A big, weighted ball was attached to the chain. Toadette fell overboard too and both of them sank to the bottom of the river. Ferry Guy: *Contacting Lord Dimentio, Mushroom heads terminated!* Toad hit the ground. Toad: *BLORP* Our only hope is for you to break loose, Toadette! Toadette: I'll try! Toadette tried several times to yank away from Toad. Toadette: It won't work! Toad: This could be it! Suddenly however, a big, yellow ball came crashing down and broke the weight. Toad and Toadette floated to the surface. The yellow ball followed. It then turned into a big yellow bird. Rawk Hawk: You're lucky that puny runt Gonzales's brother had you idiots on radar. He had me and the others from the Glitz Pit come and help you. Mrs. Jolene and the other Glitz Pit fighters walked up to the edge to see the three floating. Mrs. Jolene: Hi, Toad. Hi, Toadette. I'm Jolene. Mario once saved my little brother. Toad: Thank you so much! But... that Ferry Guy was under Dimentio's control! So who else could be? King K: Yo, dawg. I'm sure this whole joint is runnin' with some Dimentio lackies. It's okay, though! We can give 'em the smackdown if they try to mess with us! Koopinator: Time to crush that guy once and for all! Toad: Right! But let's get out of here first! Queen Jaydes walked up to them. Jaydes: So, my own Ferry Guy has been brainwashed by Dimentio. Toad: You must be Queen Jaydes! Jaydes: Correct. And I was foolish. I let Dimentio escape. Now I must set things right. Toad: Please, send us all back to Flipside! Jaydes: Of course, I will. She warped each of them back in front of Merlon. Rawk Hawk: Hey! This is the old man who helped us find you! Merlon: Why would you two go in the door to the Underwhere? Toad: I... didn't know. I'm sorry. Merlon: Well, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Mimi are here! Mimi: Hi! You needed our help? Nastasia: Well we'll help you this once, K? O'Chunks: Looks like wee Maria isn't so great after all! Lettin' Dimentio of all people outwit him! Mimi: Does that fool ever quit? Toad: You guys know him? Mimi: Know him? We once fought on his side, working for Count Bleck. Unfortunately... he betrayed the Count and almost destroyed the whole universe! Toadette: Wow. Mrs. Jolene: Well, your job appears to be done, Toad. Report back to Luigi! Luigi: TOAD! DO YOU READ ME? Toad: Luigi? I was just about to call you. Luigi: While you're there, have Merlon look for some Pixls. Also, visit the Sammer Guy Kingdom. 100 Sammer Guys on our side would be really useful. Toad: Okay. So Toad went to the Sammer Guy Kingdom, spoke with the king, and got his help. Merlon looked for Pixls everywhere but there were none to be found. They had found out that along with all of Mario's partners, the Pixls had also become prisoners of Dimentio! And that was indeed a problem! Meanwhile... Dimentio: Hm hm hm. So Toad managed to get my old comrades to assist him, huh? Ferry Guy: Yes. Also, I suggest you speed things up getting to Bowser's Castle. Dimentio: This is as fast as the Shroob Mothership can go. Ferry Guy: Luigi is headed there too. Probably to get help from Bowser. Dimentio: Thank you. Report back in later. Grodus! Grodus: Yes, Sire. Dimentio: I've got to make a quick run. You and Smithy are now in charge of the Siege on Bowser's Castle! (Did you get the joke?) Princess, drop them off here. I'm going... to pay our lovely princess a visit. Sub-section 2: Brawl at Bowser's Castle Luigi: (Man. I can't believe I was so stupid as to come here alone!) Looking up, the first thing Luigi saw was a gigantic castle. Bowser's gigantic castle. Luigi: Well... I guess I have no other choice. Luigi walked across the bridge and entered the door. Koopatrol 1: What business do you have here? Koopatrol 2: That's Luigi! Let's get him! The two Koopatrol guards charged at Luigi with their spears. He pulled out a hammer and slammed it into the first Koopatrol. Then he swung it around and bashed the other Koopatrol. They both hit the ground. Luigi: Man, I hate this place! Meanwhile in the throne room... Bowser: Bwah ha ha! Luigi? In my castle? Send him up! Meanwhile outside, however... Grodus: I hate this guy. Are we really gonna take his castle? Smithy: Dimentio's orders. Grodus: All right, X-Nauts! Smithy: My army of weapons! Attack! They proceeded to the castle entrance. However, at the same time, Luigi was taking the elevator to Bowser's throne room. Bowser: Bwah ha ha! Well, Green 'Stache! I'm surprised that you came by yourself. Luigi: I had no choice. Bowser: Hm? What about Mario? Was he too scared to join us? Luigi: Bowser, Mario was captured. Bowser: Captured? By who? Luigi: By everyone! Bowser: Everyone? Luigi: The Shroobs, Smithy, Dimentio, Grodus! Even Cackletta and Fawful! Bowser: Grargh! Liar! They're all dead! Luigi: They took over the Overthere! And Sarasaland! We need your help, Bowser! Bowser: Forget it! I refuse! Luigi: Bowser. You really want Dimentio to rule this world? Bowser: I don't care. I've gotten over the whole taking over the world thing. This works for me. Dimentio wins, and I win too! No more Mario! Which leaves Princess Peach for the taking! Luigi: But I'm still here! Bowser: Luigi! What are you implying? Luigi: I'll turn into Mr. L again! I'll side up with Dimentio! I'll capture Peach for myself! Bowser: You're bluffing. Luigi: Try me! Bowser: I'll admit, Green Stache! You drive a hard bargain. But what do I gain if I join you? Luigi: Well... Smithy took over your castle, the Elder Shroob Princess turned you into a Mushroom when you were younger, and Dimentio nearly destroyed you. Fawful also invaded your castle and attacked your whole army. Cackletta even invaded your body. You get the sweetest benefit there is... revenge! Bowser: I don't know… *BOOM* Smithy and Grodus busted through the door. Luigi: YIKES! Bowser: SMITHY! Smithy: Bowser, long time no see! Bowser: How are you even...? Luigi: Bowser! Bowser: Fine! Luigi: Let's do this! Bowser went inside his shell and Luigi pulled out a hammer. He hit the back of Bowser's Shell and it slammed into Grodus. Bowser bounced off Grodus and came back towards Luigi, who slammed Bowser’s shell again and hit Smithy. Luigi: Come on! Get your army, and let's head back to the castle! Bowser: All right! EVACUATING ALL KOOPA TROOP! A huge siren went off and they flushed out of the castle. Kammy: Lord Bowser, you're helping Luigi? Kamek: That seems... odd. Ludwig: Just do what King Dad says... Lemmy: Wow... Someone should write a story about this and post it on my website! Soon after, the castle was redecorated. It had been taken over. It now belonged to Dimentio's Army. Bowser: CURSES! MY CASTLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Luigi: Don't worry. We'll get your castle back. But let's head back to Peach's Castle. Meanwhile at Peach's Castle... Peach: Our army has been assembled! Now we just wait for Luigi and the others to get back! Dimentio: WRONG! Dimentio appeared in front of the army of Yoshis and Mushroomers. Dimentio: Lovely, Princess Peach. I must say, you truly are a creation worthy of admiration. Peach: Since when did Dimentio become a ladies man? Dimentio: Princess, you shall join me, at Castle D! Peach: FORGET IT! Dimentio: Oh? Peach: You aren't Bowser, Dimentio! I'll fight you! Dimentio: (Is this chick crazy?) Peach jumped on Dimentio's head. Peach: I fought you in your final form! I'll face you this way! She pulled out her parasol and began to fend off his attacks. Dimentio: Enough, girl! He charged up a blast of magic and fired at Peach. It was a direct hit. Peach: G-gah! Dimentio: And another! He began to charge again. Peach: HA! She pulled out a Thunder Rage. Dimentio: WHAT?! Lightning came from the sky and struck Dimentio. He dropped to the ground. Peach: Now what? Dimentio: Now... I exit. He waved his hands and teleported away. Dimentio: (When did the girl get so strong?) Peach: He totally fell for that! *POOF* The Peach he fought was actually Doopliss. Real Peach: Thank you, Doopliss! Doopliss: No problem! Now we wait! In one hour Toad arrived with his team: Toadette, the Glitz Pit people, and the Sammer Guys. After him, Toadsworth arrived with Rosalina and the Lumas. And lastly, Luigi and Bowser appeared. Luigi: Our army is assembled. Bowser: Dimentio is going DOWN! Luigi: Let's do this! Peach: Our next stop, Castle D! And so now we are approaching our final battle. The war is about to begin! Good vs Evil! Luigi vs Dimentio! Mr. L, the Green Thunder vs the Charming Magician! The quest to save Mario is about to begin! It's time to invade Dimentio's Castle! Read on!